Athos
Athos 'is the demigod son of Pluto. He was born with an untimely death of his mother, this left him an orphan and he ended up moving from Orphanage to Orphanage until, he met a kind lady that took him in and raised him as her own Foster Son. Athos eventually was shown to acknowledge The Old Roman Myths and as a reward was led to Rome where he met Lupa, the she-wolf. He only learned about his godly parent after his first quest, and at first showed arrogance and hatred towards his father, due to his bad record as a cruel monarch. History Athos was born through C-section due to his mother having died during childbirth. He never met his mother in person and eventually was forced to live a life without anybody looking out for him. He eventually met another boy at an Orphanage where he spent a long period of time. Athos and the boy became such good friends, that they considered each other brothers. When Athos was eight, the boy disappeared and eventually never came back. Soon after that a kind woman took Athos in as her own Foster child. She raised him and taught him about the Roman myths, knowing they were interesting to him. Athos eventually found Lupa and began his demigod trainning with her. Athos at times has mentioned that Lupa is one hard trainer. He also seems to understand that Lupa's motto is old fashioned but works. Conquer or Die, seems to be the best message for young demigods starting out. Athos feels close to Lupa and respects her because she was the person that told him he was a demigod. Legions Series This is a trilogy series that is shown to have countless problems along with three characters from Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus Series. It conatins a darker side to those characters and shows that even though a person is good, it shows that with enough shoving a person can walk a dark path. LEGIONS Athos is claimed and is shown to be a very powerful demigod that must head on a quest to help find the Blade of Pluto. It shows different side effects to the Blade of Pluto, unlike the Percy Jackson side story, because this time the blade can permenently stop the welder from dying. Athos must venture into the world alongside Thalia and Sean in order to find the blade and stop Jaeseus and company. It tells of three mysterious demigods who have obtained immortality and are deciding to turn on the Gods. LEGIONS BOOK 2: THE BEAUTY VENUS This time Athos returns and must venture on another quest, this time to save Venus from imprisonment. This is a horrible thing as her Roman children suffer, as their beaity is demenished. Along the way the relationship between Thalia and Sean is tested. Athos also seems to understand more about having a family and a home that is filled with happy faces rather than endless depressed souls. LEGIONS BOOK 3: Personality Athos is shown to be intuative of various things. He knows when someone is feeling anxiety, remorse or even anger. This is due to his connection with the dead as his father Pluto can even sense the purest of emotions. Athos is shown to be very kind and noble. He considers his friends important to him, but also knows of the kind of position his father upholds. Athos is also shown to be solitary, and enjoy being alone at times. Although this might be a personal flaw of his. Athos is very well with his known abilities and is shown to even be kind enough to lend his friends his power in order to help them achieve a goal. Although he does have good qualities, he can seem to have bad tempers. He acknowledges the reputations that gods lead, and because of that his judgement could be clouded. This leads to say that many of his actions could be an error. Even though he can put his emotions into an account, he does know when to think things logically. Appearance Athos is described to be good looking. He has curly black hair and is shown to be in shape. He has a runner's body and is described to be very agile. Athos has brown eyes and curly weat black hair. He is shown to have taken Thalia's attention when he first appeared at Camp Jupiter (Rome), but soon after his talk with Sean, he took over a different side and decided to think of Thalia as a friend. Even Bella noticed that he is fit and capable of leading a group and proabbly the legion. Athos eventually does take on different attires, and unlike the greeks, the romans are rarely shown to have a camp t shirt, due to the unneed of having them, though they are avalible at the Camp Jupiter Emporium. Relationships Family Pluto At first they are shown to have a different understanding of each other. While Pluto decides that he should love and trust Athos, Athos thinks of him as a bad god, and someone that isn't to be trusted. Although his understanding changes when they meet face to face. Athos takes up the mantal of being a son of Pluto. He also believes that Pluto could change and people could also change their understanding of him. He eventually takes pride in being Pluto's son, this could be due to his half-brother's actions. Unnamed Mother Although he never met her during her life time, he does eventually have a dream about her and does have some kind of conversation with her. Athos does think she was beautiful, but doesn't think much about the experience since it was a dream, although he does learn her name. Romance Bella When they first meet, Bella is shown to be the Praetor of the Camp, unlike normal she is the only praetor to interogate him. Although Bella eventually considers him worthy of the legion, she doesn't have any other commentary. Over the time that Athos is at Camp, she begins to develop feelings of interest in what it is that Athos will do next, after his second year alongside Camp Jupiter, the two begin a not-so-secret relationship, which only gets more complicated when he disappears the next winter. She is shown to harbor deep feelings for Athos, although only Sean and Max have noticed this. Bella does put up the expression of a tough and inpenitrable leader. She doesn't allow much to scath her due to her emotional stress. Athos has also shown to know his feelings and contemplate his actions. He remembers Bella soon after meeting Zullymar, a child od Athena who expresses she likes him at the Other Camp (Camp Half-Blood). Friends Thalia She was the first person to notice him, when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Soon after his interogation, he took a walk alongside her to temple hill. Sean at first thought that Athos liked her, although true in some form, the two became good friends. Athos thinks that Thalia's affections are being ignored throughout the second book, although Sean does appologize for this. Thalia is a good friend because she helped him make a name for himself when he first appeared at Camp Jupiter. Sean Athos considers him, his best friend. The two have been known to have many cool moments and Sean is shown to be modest and even caring. He tried to help Athos think out who could be his godly parent, although the effort was useless, Athos still considers the effor helpful and would also count on Sean for anything. Athos also confided in Sean to treat Max as if he were Athos himself. Sean forgot about the message, although in the end Sean did learn to respect those who Athos recomended. Mentor Lupa Athos thinks highly of her and would also consider her to be the deadliest of all trainers. She is a harsh tutor and isn't one to accept the weak. It is shown throughout countless times that Lupa doesn't show kindness to the weak. Athos also seems to be respectful towards Lupa and understand her motto very well, Conqure or Die. Powers Being a Demigod Athos is shown to have various powers that are beyond normal demigods. He is shown to have the following powers to an inhanced state: *'Necromancy: Being a son of Pluto, he can command the dead with various thngs: He can summon armies of undead warriors to fight for him, silence them, heal deadly wounds and even recall a soul back to the living body. *'Geokinesis:' Because Pluto is the God of Riches underneath the earth, he could take control over the earth. This power is even stronger than that of a child of Neptune, due to him actually realizing this power first. *'Umbrakinesis: '''This ability was one of the last abilities he unlocked. He can shroud himself in darkness and use darkness in battle. This is something that most Greek children unlock, due to Pluto not being mischevious and Hades being so much. He can also use Shadow Travel and teleport objects into the underworld with just a wave of his hand. *'Death Sense: 'Because he is the Son of Pluto, he knows when a a person dies. It comes to him like a ringing of bells. The ability seems to waver depending on how long they have been dead, and if he has any personal connection to the dead, although he still knows when any one dies. *'Life Aura: '''Because he is the Son of Pluto, he can see all the souls of every one. He has a vivid understanding of the underworld and all the past lives of every soul. Trivia *Athos's Mother died the same day he was born. *He incountered another demigod before he knew he was one himself. *Athos's name is shown to be an akranim of Thanatos, also known as the God of Death. *His name alongisde with his friend's original name sound very much like Thanatos. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Pluto